Gaming has become an increasingly important industry in the United States and around world. Some of the most popular types of gaming are slot type gaming devices and video poker gaming devices. Both of these gaming devices use random numbers to develop game outcomes that can be probabilistically predetermined. The video poker gaming devices differ from the slot type gaming devices in that the player can often make selections that affect the probability of a winning game outcome. Video poker gaming devices offer a variety of different types of poker games or other types of card games such as Blackjack. Because the player can make his own selections during the game play and affect game outcomes, video poker appeals to players that seek to employ a strategy for developing a winning game outcome.
Some video poker games are significantly more successful than others. Because players are constantly looking for new and more exciting games the industry is constantly searching for games that offer players in more exciting game experience and greater entertainment value. To effectively satisfy video poker players, there is an ongoing need for new games that appeal to video poker players' desire for intricate game play strategies.